Persona: Streams of Sleep
by Alexaelf
Summary: Set in 2013, Kaito Hisakawa transfers to Nemurenai City to live a normal life. However, it couldn't be more opposite. Soon, he obtains the power of the wild-card to fight against the Shadows. Can the Dream Catchers find the truth behind the "Nightream" and stop the world from entering an endless slumber, or will they be lead astray by their Dreams? Accepting OC's For Social Links.


**'Ello guys! This is my first fanfiction story so comments on improving anything would be really appreciated~ I hope you enjoy and the OC form is at the bottom of the page.**

_(You'll probably skip to the bottom now... Well, damn. :D)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Persona Franchise. Persona belongs to Shin Megami Tensei, owned by Atlus. I only own my OC's and the plot itself is based on Persona elements.  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Tides of New Beginnings**

* * *

_Sleep is a never-ending stream, _

_It delivers us all to a dimension; _

_A world, known only as a dream. _

_You, traveller, decide the fate,_

_Of humanity and your own destiny._

_A choice, known only for its weight. _

_It may be challenging for you,_

_Strike fear in your heart which leads you __all__ astray._

_A past, known only by __al__l too._

_Running away like a coward,_

_Gaining courage to defeat your enemies,_

_A chance, known only as what could._

_Sleep is a never-ending stream, _

_An eternal slumber, we may all avoid; _

_A hope, formed only in a dream._

* * *

**{Start: Angel Beats Soundtrack: Track 37: Abyss}**

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*  
|Date: 29th March 2013|

|Time: Late Night |

|Place: Yasundeiru Hospital|  
*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

"Hmm..."

A man, no older than his early 30's, slowly walked down a long and bleak corridor. It was completely dark, apart from a dim light flickering from the small candle at the end. Usually, the man would have patients to attend to however tonight he finally got a break... It was more like he was forced into one due to his circumstances. Circumstances which he couldn't just walk away from.

"And this is the hospital with the title 'the most sanitary in the region'!" the man mocked, reaching the end of the corridor.

As he got closer to the candle, cobwebs emerged from the ceiling and he wiped his finger along the oak table only to be revealed that it was covered in filth. With a sigh, the man turned to look at the sign next to the door. He couldn't see the name of the patient however that was unnecessary. All he needed to know was the room number. The words 'Room 904' were unveiled as he blew the dust away, coughing slightly as it came off. This was the room, no doubt about it. Just as he was about to reach for the door, the old floorboards began to creak. It seemed one of his comrades had followed him down into the basement.

"Hehe, it seems like luck is on your side today. Nevermind, your choice will be your demise, my friend."

The black-haired man couldn't help but chuckle over the amount of sheer luck she had. Quickly, he turned around and walked away from the room, facing the follower. It was one of his female co-workers. She was holding a bunch of documents close to her chest with the Hospital's name printed on them. From the way she looked at him, he could see he was in deep trouble for his little break.

"Suripu-san, you know we need your help! What on earth are you doing down here?!" the co-worker yelled.

"Just inspecting it. You heard that a teenage girl stole some of our data. I thought I would help you look here..."

"Don't give me that! The detectives are already searching for the girl." she stated, already knowing that he took a break unofficially.

"Well, who knows where she'll be hiding. At least I'm using my initiative, Takahashi-chan!"

Suripu smirked, quickly glancing over to the room. He already knew who she was and where she was. Whether or not to mess with her mind by trying to catch her however was different. The older female glared intensely after his response and shoved the stack of paperwork into his hands. He scanned over the papers; his smirk disappearing instantly as his charcoal-coloured eyes rapidly narrowed.

"Those are the names of three patients, who were admitted in at 10:40pm." Takahashi's voice soon turned to sorrow. "They were diagnosed as nightreamic... One of whic-."

"Understood... I'll deal with them immediately."

Briskly, Suripu marched towards the stairs, not looking back. He wished that he had never read any of them. Hers especially.

**{End: Angel Beats Soundtrack: Track 37: Abyss } **

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES –**

**I know the chapter was short and all but I promise the next chapter will be a heck of a lot longer.**

**So a few things I need to say before I end this with the OC form details. I apologize that I am only opening this up to Social links, which are not part of the main persona/other group, but this is because I want to try to keep it from going everywhere and I already created some characters a little while ago... **

**The next chapter (I hope) will be up on the 31st March 2013. If you want your OC to be quickly referenced in the next chapter then you have until then. ^_^ But it doesn't matter if you don't get it in by that time. If there are too many OC's and I run out of social links to put everybody in, I will end up having to pick OC's for Social Links (more or likely with one of my friends). **

**However, if your character doesn't get chosen don't worry! Your OC will either have your character pop-up from time to time, added to certain scenes or be part of an extra subplot, which I will make just for those characters. (I haven't decided yet... -_-)**_ Probably should get on with that..._

_**(Still listening/reading?) **_** Good.**

**I would prefer it if you do not PM it to me so it would be easier for people to check the reviews if the arcana is taken and it is a lot easier to track characters. But if you absolutely have to then I guess you can. Who am I to tell anyone to do anything :D**

**Now, because I've already got some characters it means that some of the social links are already taken... **

**Remaining Arcana:**

**Emperor (IV) **

**Hierophant (V)**

**Justice(VIII)**

**Hermit (IX)**

**Fortune (X)**

**Strength (XI)**

**Hanged-Man (XII)**

**Death(XIII)**

**Temperance(XIV)**

**Devil(XV)**

**Tower(XVI)**

**Star(XVII)**

**The OC Form: **

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance (Summer/Spring and Winter/Autumn/Fall):**

**Personality:**

**Social Link Arcana (First choice):**

**Social Link Arcana (Second choice if couldn't get first):**

**Hobby/Hobbies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Item Given at the end of the Social Link:**

**Favourite type of place to hang out:**

**Living arrangements (School Dorms, house, inn ect.):**

**Bio (Background, Family ect.):**

**Extra Info/Distinct Features:**

* * *

**Well, that's it. Be as creative as you can and I can't wait to see if anyone cares enough to create one! See you guys, Later!**

~Alexaelf ^o^


End file.
